


The longest night....

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "We might die tomorrow" kiss, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: “Captain, as such as I admire your out-of-the-box thinking, my fate will be the same as yours.”“Sir, will all the respect…”“The question is closed, Rex.”





	The longest night....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



It was the longest night of the war for all of them. Artillery was making such a racket that even men literally designed for war had no chance of sleep and every hour the dome-shield protecting the abandoned outpost where they had retreated back was weakening a little more.

Besieged, without hope of help before days, the vode had taken to the news of their very close demise with pragmatism.

“We’ll take all we can of them with us.” Hardcase had only remarked “So when General Skywalker arrives, they will have less work.”

“But you shouldn’t have too!” General Kenobi had whispered and there was something almost broken in the lines of his shoulders.

Later, Rex had found him sitting on a collapsed wall, watching intently the light of the shield.

“I have an idea.” The Captain had said. “They don’t know a Jedi is with us. We still have a few hours: we’ll dig some hole and you’ll put yourself in a trance, then we collapse another wall to hide the traces. General Skywalker will feel you; dig you out when he arrives and him and the boys have kicked those clanckers down.”

The expression of Kenobi was horrified.

“And you?! And the vode?!”

“We can’t exactly go in trance and it would be suspect if they found nobody when the shield collapse.”

“Captain, as such as I admire your out-of-the-box thinking, my fate will be the same as yours.”

“Sir, will all the respect…”

“The question is closed, Rex.”

Rex sit down heavily next to him and took his helmet down. Obi-Wan was continuing: “I was hoping I could let you safely to the end of the war. So many vode and all of you have only known war….”

“We were made for that, sir.”

“No sentient is made for that. Please, stop calling me sir, I led you to your doom.”

“Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan, we were made for the Jedi and we are with you, here. We’ll fight to the last man…”

“Oh Force, Force…”

He was trembling, his face in his hands and Rex put his hand on his shoulder.

“I have some sort of stims, if you want. We gave them to the shinies before difficult battles. Some of them find the first one difficult.”

“Of course, they do. Well, Rex, I will walk to our end my eyes open and without chemical help but thank you. You should go back to your brothers. No need for guards tonight: I will handle it and warn you when time come.”

Rex stood up. The light projected by the shield was making strange expressions dance on his face when he looked down on Obi-Wan.

“Captain?”

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Of course.”

“There is something, if we’re dying tomorrow, that I really wanted to try once.”

“If it’s something that can be done under heavy bombings, I fear it’s now or never, Cap…”

Rex hadn’t kissed him. No, he had just put one of his knee in the mud, touched the Jedi’s bearded cheek and then hesitated.

“I don’t want to do something you dislike on your last night.”

It’s Obi-Wan who had gone the rest of way, leaning down without words to push their mouths together.

It was clumsy, a little awkward, hesitating, as was the second kiss. The third got better and the fourth was really getting there. The fifth could have won some sort of awards, and really their learning curve was impressive, but they were interrupted by noises of engines powerful even with the rackets of artillery.

It was enough to make them think their end has come sooner but when they saw the ship, it was marked with the symbol of the Jedi Order.

Anakin Skywalker had come earlier.


End file.
